Queen Penthesilia II
Queen Penthesilia II was a suspect in the murder investigation of Gorgeous in A Xerdan Death (Case #34 of Grimsdale). Profile Events Of Criminal Case A Xerdan Death While recapping the case at Gorgeous’ estate, Xerdans guard broke in and captured Mia, Rozetta and even Johanna. The three were brought before Queen Penthesilia, where Rozetta introduced herself as “Pupinia”, but thanks to a spy, Penthesilia knew that “Pupinia” was in fact her estranged daughter, Rozetta of Xerda. The Queen was then given an explanation, and upon learning that Mia and Rozetta were there to capture a Xerdan who was conspiring with a criminal organization, she pardoned the duo, and allowed them to continue the murder investigation, and then capture the traitor. After the discovery of “Josephina”, Xenia’s “daughter”, being an American citizen, the duo knew immediately that Xenia was the traitor. After finding Xenia, the duo sent her and “Josephina” before the Queen. The duo explained the whole situation to Penthesilia, who didn’t believe a word as Rozetta and Mia had no proof of “Josephina”’s true identity, and that she believed that her prized daughter, Xenia, was flawless. And so, she told Rozetta and Mia to go and search for the “real” traitor. After Gorgeous’ killer was arrested, Mia and Rozetta searched the feast room, where they found “Josephina”’s passport, revealing her identity as a girl called Summer Klein. The duo decided that this here is enough to prove to Penthesilia that not only that Summer isn’t Xerdan, but that Xenia have been conspiring with the New Olympians. After helping Stunning and finding out “Josephina”’s true identity, Rozetta and Mia went to the garden, where they saw Penthesilia, Xenia and “Josephina” waiting for them. Rozetta then showed Penthesilia Summer’s passport, and was shocked when learning that it is Josephina, and even more shocked to think that her favorite daughter, Xenia, is a traitor to Xerda. Unfortunately, Xenia already prepared to this, and started explaining to her mother, that the New Olympians promised to give Xerda power, that the Olympic Gods didn’t offer, and even told her about The Anoterous, who The Olympians are planning to go on war with. When hearing of the topic of war, Penthesilia felt satisfied, and pardoned her daughter, and even went as far as telling Summer that she decided to join forces with The New Olympians. Rozetta tried to convince her mother not to, but Summer took control of the plants of the garden, and captured both Rozetta and Mia. Luckily, Mia was a daughter of Demeter too, and she managed to get free from the trap, and freed Rozetta as well. Mia then captured both Xenia and Summer, when suddenly guards came to surround them. Penthesilia then decided to make a deal: They can take Summer, but they have to let Xenia go, and if they don’t agree the guards will kill them at once. Rozetta and Mia agreed to the deal, and took Summer with them to the surface. Case appearances *A Xerdan Death (Case #34 of Grimsdale). Trivia Gallery RoXerdaGrimsdale.png|Rozetta of Xerda, Penthesilia’s daughter XoXerdaGrimsdale.png|Xenia of Xerda, Penthesilia’s daughter PEverettGrimsdale.png|Penelope Everett, Penthesilia’s daughter